inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Hinano Kinsuke
(Midfielder) |number= 7 |element= Wood |team= Arakumo Gakuen |seiyuu= Yu Kobayashi |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime= Episode 038 (GO)}} Hinano Kinsuke (雛乃 金輔) is a midfielder for Arakumo Gakuen. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO *''"Grabs people's attention by his beautiful play style, sometimes he even mesmerizes himself." (JP)'' *''"His beautiful technique entrances onlookers, and at times even himself." (EU)'' Appearance He has a feminine appearance. He also has long green-blond hair and red eyes coupled with a pale skin tone. Plot (GO) He first appeared in episode 38, where he and his team had a match against Raimon. Later, he was passed by Tsurugi because Shindou used Kami no Takuto. At the end of the first half, the score was tied with 2-2 due to Taiyou scored two goals with his Keshin and for Raimon, Shindou scored with Harmonics and Tsurugi with Lost Angel which Sata both couldn't stop. In episode 39, he got motivated by Taiyou in the break. Later in the second half, he was replaced by Chihara Eichi. In the end, his team lost by 4-3 due to Shindou, Tsurugi and Tenma creating a Keshin Fusion called Matei Gryphon which reflected Taiyou‘s Sunshine Force back and couldn't be stopped by Sata's Teppeki no Gigadoon. Game appearance Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO= In order to recruit Hinano, you need to have: *'Player': Yasumori Chiharu (Arakumo Gakuen's Community master at the Desert Stadium) *'Item:' Tensai Striker no Kokoroe (Dropped from Arakumo Gakuen) *'Player': Kamon *'Item': Arakumo Gloves After this, he can be scouted. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= In order to recruit Hinano, you need to have: *'Player': Makisato Mizuki (God Eden Forest Field Community Master) *'Player': Furuto Meiji (God Eden Forest Field Community Master) *'Player': Kida Mokuren (God Eden Forest Field Community Master) *'Player': Nebuchi Umitomo(God Eden Forest Field Community Master) After this, he can be scouted. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= In order to recruit Hinano, you need to have: *'Item': Romantic Astronomical Telescope (ロマンチック天体望遠鏡, Randomly dropped by Artists Team in Kisaragi Mako's Taisen Route) *'Photo': Pork Bun Taro-kun (豚まん太郎くん, Taken at the mall arcade) *'Photo': Timeworn Refrigerator (ふるのけた冷蔵庫, Taken at the 1st floor of Kogarashi Manor) *'Topic': Narcissist (ナルシストの話題, Obtained in the parking lot of Raimon Jr. High) After this, he can be scouted. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 122 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 88 *'Dribble': 138 *'Block': 98 *'Catch': 57 *'Technique': 114 *'Speed': 112 *'Stamina': 92 *'Lucky': 107 Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 122 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 88 *'Dribble': 138 *'Block': 98 *'Catch': 57 *'Technique': 114 *'Speed': 112 *'Stamina': 92 *'Lucky': 107 Hissatsu |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= *'SH Fortissimo' *'OF Melody Wave' *'DF Deep Mist' *'SK Ikemen UP!' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'SH Fortissimo' *'OF Melody Wave' *'DF Deep Mist' *'SK Ikemen UP!' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'OF Melody Wave' *'SH Fortissimo' *'SK Ikemen UP!' *'DF Deep Mist' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'Inazuma '11' Trivia *He is based on Venus, a Roman goddess. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Galaxy characters